The use of video on computing devices has been around since the personal computer emerged into the mainstream in the 1980s. But the use of video on mobile computing devices took longer to become feasible, since mobile devices did not have the requisite computing power and wireless networks did not initially have enough bandwidth to allow for wide use of video on mobile devices. Only recently, due to the increased bandwidth available on wireless networks and higher smart phone adoption rates, has the use of video on mobile devices become widespread. Today, the use of video on mobile computing devices has become ubiquitous, with the grand majority of all mobile phone users worldwide, or 2.4 billion out of 3.3 billion phone subscribers, actively engaging with video on their devices. Video is most often used by private mobile phone users for recreational or entertainment purposes, as well as for personal communications. But the use of video for business purposes has further grown significantly in recent years.
One common problem with the use of video on mobile computing devices, however, is the time necessary to access and execute video files. Typically, a user who intends to send a video file must open a separate application or computer program to select the video for transmission, to select the recipient of the video file and then input a command to send the video to the recipient. This may take the user a significant amount of time to execute, while the recipient waits. Then, the recipient of the video must open a separate application or computer program to select the video for play, and then input a command to play the video. This can be burdensome and time consuming for the recipient of the video. The fast pace of communications today requires a faster method of sending and receiving video files between mobile phones or computing devices over a communications network. Another common problem with the use of video on mobile computing devices involves compatibility. The mobile computing device market is currently dominated by at least three different operating systems and various video file formats. Sometimes, a video file in one format or for one operating system may not be played on another operating system or with a player that doesn't support a particular video file format. This can be frustrating and unsatisfying for users.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for improving upon the problems with the prior art, and more particularly for a more efficient way of communicating video files over a communications network.